


Happily Ever After

by robbsmargaery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, But nothing too crazy this time, Dom Robb Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I felt like tagging those cus they exist, Light Dom/sub, Margaery is sad a lot, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Margaery Tyrell, POV Robb Stark, Robb Stark is King in the North, Robbaery - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Margaery Tyrell, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Have I Done, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform, like... HEAVY angst, not really talisa friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbsmargaery/pseuds/robbsmargaery
Summary: Robb Stark had a duty to his House, to his people.  Margaery Tyrell had a duty to her House, and her people.  The bond of marriage is sacred.  But what is to be done when the sanctity of an already fragile marriage is threatened?(Or, this is a Cinderella AU, except Margaery isn't Cinderella.)
Relationships: Robb Stark & Margaery Tyrell, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark Minor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> A couple necessary notes to consider while reading:
> 
> \- The Stark's are Scottish because I want them to be, and they simply are.  
> \- This is a random twist on Cinderella, so obviously things are going to be very different.  
> \- This is a *Robbaery* fanfic. It will be about them between 90-100% of the time.  
> \- This is the first time I've written in awhile so forgive me if there's inconsistencies.  
> \- Please leave kudos and comments! They help keep me motivated

_ She wasn’t coming. _ Robb knew that, he shouldn’t be holding out hope that the girl he met the other day was going to show up. And there were plenty of other maiden’s there, along with what seemed to be a dozen Princesses from other Kingdoms. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when his mind was elsewhere. He was older now, he should have married years ago. But, he waited, too long probably. Now, Father was on his deathbed, begging Robb to marry. And he probably wouldn’t make it to see the wedding say, whenever he did marry.  _ Not that he would be too thrilled I even brought up the idea of marrying anything but a highborn Lady. _

“Robb! Robb!” He let out a soft sigh as he heard Sansa call his name. She was in the process of bringing all of her female friends to meet him that evening, and Robb was exhausted. He didn’t remember his younger sister having so many friends, yet they seemed to keep coming despite his protests that he would speak to some of their guests eventually. “You remember Princess Margaery, right? I know it’s been a few years since she came here or we visited Highgarden at the same time, but… Well I figured it would be nice for you to catch up with her.”

“Will you stop bringing your friends by if I do?” He did remember Margaery. Big doe shaped blue eyes, long brown hair that she seemed to always be brushing, and always dressed in flattering gowns, even at a young age. She was cute. Though she talked a lot, that’s partly what made her and Sansa become such good friends. The last time they spoke was years ago, although he sent her letters every so often… She would always write back.

“Everyone will stop bothering you if you talk to somebody that isn’t one of our siblings or Mother. The night is almost over, and you haven’t spoken but a few words to any of the girls here.” Sansa replied with a smile, though Robb could tell that her smile was a little more forced, probably out of irritation with his insistence on dismissing every single girl she brought over. “And you know, Father always wanted one of us to be like him and marry a Southerner.”

“Fine, I’ll speak to her. Where is she?” Robb stood up straighter, looking around the ballroom, filled with puffy gowns of bright colors, mostly pink, red, everything seemed to blend together. Though he realized the question was superfluous once he spotted her. Margaery was standing at the bottom of the steps, her hands in front of her, folded together as she stood like the proper Princess she was. “I suddenly don’t think that we will have a problem talking.”

Margaery’s hair was longer than it had been when she was younger, though it still had the soft curls, and on her head was something that belonged to Sansa. A small tiara, with pearls and golden detail, resting comfortably, as if it was always supposed to be there. Her gown was green, with a tight bodice, puffy shoulders, and long sleeves going to her wrists.  _ She is Southern.  _ Robb had to remind himself,  _ she’s probably colder than most of the other girls here.  _ The skirt of the gown was large, it didn’t get in the way of anything, but it did help her stick out. Little golden roses were on the top of her gown, which was probably to show off her house sigil. Everything seemed to be almost sparkling, it was a  _ very _ effective outfit for this ball.

“Princess Margaery, it’s lovely to see you again.” Robb smiled softly at her, though it was a little more forced than normal, bowing at the waist, at the same time she dipped into a curtsey.

“It is wonderful to see you too, Your Grace.” Her voice was different. Softer now, much softer than it had been in the past. “I’m sorry to hear you’re not having the best evening.”

“My sister certainly loves to share my personal business with everyone, doesn’t she?” He chuckled, looking down at his feet for a moment, not particularly wanting to meet her eyes until he realized he hadn’t been very polite, and Margaery was a long time family friend… Even if he only approached her under the guise of Sansa leaving him alone for the rest of the evening, he ought to be kinder to her. She did fit the criteria his Father outlined, a Princess from a neighboring Kingdom, a Southern Kingdom at that. And she was well spoken, and beautiful. But she wasn’t  _ her. _ “Are you enjoying yourself? It’s the host's responsibility to make sure all our guests are enjoying themselves.”

“Well, I was having a fine time before, but I am certainly enjoying myself now.” Her fingers played with the rose pendant that hung around her neck. Margaery’s smile was warm and almost innocent, though Robb had his theories that she was putting up an act. One which was  _ almost _ working. “It’s a shame the night is almost over, I’ve always enjoyed Winterfell. I won’t be able to stay much longer once the night is over.”

“You’re staying in the palace, right?” She nodded in response. “Well then you can feel free to stay up as long as you wish. Has Sansa shown you the gardens yet? Mother had them redesigned, I think it will remind you of Highgarden, just without the maze.”

“No, she hasn’t had the time to. She said this was the first time your Mother let her help plan the Royal Ball. She’s been very busy, I think she’s enjoyed it.” She stared at him for a moment, smoothing out the skirt of her gown. “I do hope I get to see them before I leave.”

“I’m quite bored here, I can show you right now.” Robb couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth, although he didn’t regret saying them as her smile grew wider. A good excuse to get away from the party, and Margaery did seem very interested in him. That was good enough for him. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

It was quiet outside, the noise from the Ball was long lost behind them. Robb was originally worried of leaving, and missing the girl he was waiting for. Although now it seemed like she wasn’t going to show. He still felt bad, but not for missing the girl he met in the woods. Margaery seemed so happy to be walking with him, she was holding his arm, looking around at the fine work his Mother had done on the new layout of the royal gardens. There weren’t many words exchanged so far, and he could tell she seemed to be waiting for him to speak. He had known for years now that Margaery had feelings for him in some capacity. She was Sansa’s friend, and did spend most of her time with her, but she still went out of her way to spend at least a little time with Robb when he went to Highgarden or she came to visit Winterfell. He liked the attention, but he didn’t think the feelings would have lasted this long… Then again, he also didn’t think she wouldn’t be betrothed to somebody by now. He wanted to see the other girl again. But at least he knew Margaery was still interested in him.

“How are your brothers?” Robb asked softly, stopping with her in front of a winter rose bush. “Is Willas well?”

“You’ve never cared about my brothers before.” She responded, reaching out to play with the green leaves on the rose bush, not wanting to ruin the beautiful blue petals. “I swear you avoided most of my family like they were a disease.”

“I like being by myself, that’s all.” He reached out and plucked a rose off the bush for her, knowing she wouldn’t have done it herself. She was right, he didn’t care that much about her brothers, or most of the Tyrell family at all. Margaery won him over with her kindness and compassion, something he found most of that family lacked. “I figured… It might be a good idea for me to ask about your family. We always talk about mine.”

“My brothers are wonderful, Willas is still my favorite, he’s read some of the letters you’ve sent me before. Grandmother is doing well, she continues to call my Father an oaf, you would probably love the way she talks about him. Mother is wondering when I will get married and have children, then she can focus on them and not have to listen to my Father ramble on and on, you know how he gets.” She laughed to herself, holding the rose up to smell it. “I don’t think she realizes once I’m married, I won’t be living in Highgarden anymore.”

“Has your Father tried to find any suitors?” Robb was curious. He doubted he had much competition, but it didn’t hurt to check. “Perhaps if you marry somebody kind enough, he would allow your Mother to come stay wherever you are.”

“Right, because the Queen of Highgarden could simply leave to live somewhere else.” Margaery rolled her eyes at him in a teasing manner. “And he’s tried, but I haven’t particularly taken to any of them. Besides, I like being home. It’s warm, and the gardens are lovely. I grew up there, I don’t have a reason to leave. I would have to marry somebody very special.”

“It can be warm in Winterfell, but not hot enough to bake bread in the sun like Highgarden. And I think our garden’s are quite lovely too.” It was wrong to say such things to her, but… “You would do well here, I’m surprised you don’t come visit Sansa more often.”

“Are you implying that you would be special enough for me to leave my home for?” She was blushing, he could see it under the moonlight. She didn’t blush like that very often. “I suppose you could be. At least, I was always shocked that you hadn’t gotten married by now. A handsome Prince who cares about the people, haven’t Princesses been trying to earn your favor for years now.”

“They have, and I say no.” He held his arm out for her to take again, wanting to continue their walk. He had a duty to his House and his people. Margaery had a duty to her house and her people. This was his duty, to marry, have children, and keep the peace between the North and the South, just as his Father and Mother had been doing for years now. Would it not be better to be with somebody who was attracted to him, than some other Princess? She was a family friend after all, wouldn’t that make it easier? “This has been a nice distraction from my thoughts, thank you for taking this walk with me.”

“I’ve enjoyed myself very much tonight. Thank you for my rose.” She was still smiling, but was no longer looking at him, she was looking at the rose he had given her. He turned down a different path, not leading her back to the palace quite yet. Robb needed to do something before they returned, hopefully the guests were on their way out now. “I don’t think I’ve ever spent this much time alone with you, I’m sure that my Father-”

“Oh Margaery, didn’t you used to do things that would be seen as a rebellious act against him? There’s not a chance in this world he wouldn’t be thrilled that you spent time alone with me, the Crown Prince, who is looking for a wife.” He smiled at her, adjusting himself so he was walking backwards, holding the fingers of one hand in his. “I want to show you something else. We don’t let most palace guests go here, especially not without one of us, it’s a private spot.”

He didn’t even need to look anymore, it went from a stone pathway to soft grass, and there would be a large tree behind him, one of the branches being adorned with a large swing. A pond was on his left, and it was closed off with large bushes surrounding it. Robb and his siblings knew about this spot for years before the garden was redone, it was just hidden better now, taller bushes, and it looked easier to walk by than it had been before.

“Father built this swing for us when he found us here one day, years ago now, and he figured we ought to have something to sit on when we came here, something friendlier than a bench.” He smiled at the fond memory. “I know the type of shoes you wear to these Balls. Your feet must be tired, and I doubt you want to get back to all the competition for my heart so quickly.”

“I have competition?” Margaery smirked at him, sitting on the swing and looking around, her green gown looking more in place than he ever did. “Margaery Tyrell doesn’t compete with other Princesses, or Maiden’s. I am one of a kind, there’s no way I have any competition. I would be a wonderful wife, and Mother to your children. And, I’m far more attractive than any of the other girls you’ve met tonight.”

“Your confidence is admirable, and in the right place.” He chuckled, standing behind her to gently rock the swing, not wanting it to go too quickly. “You’re right, you are far more attractive than anyone I’ve met tonight.”

A silence fell between them for what felt like hours, though he was certain it was only a few moments. She was twirling the rose between her fingers, whilst Robb was attempting to muster up some form of courage to reveal why he brought her there. It wasn’t for reasons he wished they could have been, though he hoped and had a feeling that over time, it would be easier to forget about the girl he didn’t know, and be with somebody he did know, even if it was in a limited capacity. Mother and Father didn’t love each other when they were married, but he saw how content they became, he saw how much they loved each other… He just needed to make sure she never found out about  _ her _ , though nobody knew besides him, about the girl he met, the one he wished showed up.

“Robb, it’s alright, really.” She spoke up eventually, letting out a soft sigh, the rose in her lap as her hands grasped onto either side of the swing. “I know you won’t pick me. You’ve known me since I was small, I’m Sansa’s friend, and there are other Maiden’s who would make good Queen’s too. Although I will admit I enjoy spending time with you, and I probably always will. You always pick flowers for me, and tell me how nice I look, but I know that you’re simply being-”

“You deserve the flowers, and you do always look very nice. And I was raised to compliment ladies, especially ones I liked.” He would be the first to admit how attractive Margaery Tyrell was. She was always beautiful, and her choice in gowns always made it easier for Robb to appreciate her physical beauty. His attraction was to her features, and he wouldn’t be the first Prince that enjoyed attention and admiration… Two things she was able to offer him. Stepping in front of her, Robb knew if he didn’t ask now, there was no way he would get another chance, and then he really would be settling for somebody he wouldn’t like as much. “This isn’t going to be done the right way, but we’ve known each other long enough I probably don’t need to do it the right way.”

“What are you doing?” Margaery’s voice was at a whisper, her eyes following him as he knelt in front of her, his larger hands reaching out to move hers into his own. “I thought we were just joking, Robb, I really don’t expect you to do something. You know I enjoy innocently dallying…”

“I have a duty to my people, you do as well. I have known you for a long time, and that helps me want to choose you. Would it not be easier for us to do our duty since we know one another?” He gave her hands a light squeeze, silently praying that she wouldn’t run off after he finished speaking. “Will you be my future Queen, and we can do our duty together? I promise I will give you as many children as you wish, and I will protect you from any potential harm. And despite my disdain for your Father, I will be civil with him, and we can work to keep peace between Highgarden and the North. Forgive me for rushing this, and for being quite forward. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” The response was immediate, which he would have found concerning, had he not been so relieved she said yes. No more looking for a suitable bride. “I will marry you.”

Robb grinned at her, his hands moving up her arms, cross her shoulders, and landing on her cheeks. She was smiling back at him, although she did seem mildly shocked at what had happened. He wanted to joke he wouldn’t move that quickly on their wedding night, though he felt that would be too inappropriate, and too quick to talk about the wedding… Especially since he hadn’t spoken to her Father yet. Instead of saying something, Robb decided he wished to be bold, just for a moment. He was already showing her he was bold anyways, what was one more moment? Leaning forward, he was unsurprised when Margaery met him halfway in a kiss, the winter rose he picked her earlier lying forgotten in her lap, though it was what he now deemed to be an important symbol for their future. No, he didn’t love her, but perhaps he did like her enough that this could work.

This was the first time Robb was willing to admit, he imagined kissing Margaery before. They were both younger when he imagined it, and he hadn’t thought or dreamt of her in a while now, especially not recently. But her lips were soft against his, and he could feel her smile into the kiss, delicate hands resting on his shoulders. She was a good kisser, but he already had a feeling she would be, her smile disappeared in the most pleasant way possible once she realized this was not going to be a short first kiss. He pulled her closer to him, running his thumb along her cheek, with one hand traveling around to the small of her back. Once their families found out about their betrothal, there would be none of this. And it seemed Margaery knew that, as they both tried to make the most out of this moment. It was better than his younger self could have imagined, she clearly had practice. He would personally shake the hand of the boy she practiced with if he could, but he would never say that to her.

“We could stay out here.” Robb whispered between kisses, lingering on her lips for a moment before continuing his thought. “Nobody will find us here.”

“My Father is already worried, I know he is.” She responded, pushing him back as she must have come to her senses. “And if he were to find out that you kissed me, not only proposed-”

“I’m not afraid of Mace.”

“Oh don’t be daft. I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about his reaction, and what it could do.” She ran the back of her hand across his cheek, her eyes staying intently focused on his. “Any other time and I would happily take you up on your offer to stay out here.”

When they were married, Robb would be allowed to kiss her whenever he wished. He would be allowed to do many things with her as he wished, without permission from her Father. Though it was unfortunate she chose to be modest now, if she hadn’t, Robb wouldn’t have been able to stop himself if she didn’t.  _ At least she sets boundaries. _ Robb thought to himself, giving her one last kiss before standing.  _ That’s certainly more than can be said about me. _

The walk back to the palace was quiet, and Robb was relieved to see most of the guests had left by the time he snuck them back inside. He was sure Mother would be looking for them, Margaery was staying in the palace, and there was no way Sansa could explain away where both of them went. She had caught him unsupervised with a girl before, and she had been less than understanding. This time it was a Princess, and even if nothing happened, she truly might faint.

“Are you going to talk to your parents tomorrow?” Margaery asked softly, stopping at the bottom step so they were at eye level with each other. “You can still take back your proposal and marry somebody else.”

“No, I asked you, and I want to marry you.” He felt bad about this. But he didn’t want her to truly believe he was settling for her. This would be a rough road for him, but half the reason he picked Margaery was because he knew it would be easier to build a life with her. He wouldn’t cast her aside, not like he would any of the other potential suitors. There was a sense of loyalty to her already, probably because she was friends with his sister, close with his  _ Mother _ even. He would need to tread carefully, though he knew that wouldn’t be as easy as he thought it would. Leaning closer to her, his lips brushed against hers, smiling as she sucked in a deep breath. “I choose you.”  _ So much for treading carefully… _

“Margaery! Robb!” Catelyn’s voice was sharp, and he sighed as Margaery quickly pulled away and retreated up several more steps, ever the “modest” Princess. “Do you know the scare you gave us? Where have you two been?”

“Your Majesty.” Margaery smiled, turning to face her, giving a polite curtsey. “I asked Prince Robb to show me the gardens. I am so sorry that we didn’t tell anyone where we were going, I do promise that it won’t happen again.”

“As charming as ever.” He muttered to himself, half expecting her words to not work on his Mother. Which is what made him shocked when he saw Catelyn’s face soften, standing taller and her next words being less harsh than they had been in the past.

“Very well then. Margaery, please go to bed. That’s a lovely flower my son has given you.”

“It matches his eyes.” She smiled, turning around quickly to look at him. “Goodnight, Your Grace, and goodnight to you, Your Majesty.”

Robb followed her up the stairs, and felt even worse about his lingering feelings for another as he watched her walk down the hall, turning towards what he could only assume was Sansa’s chambers. She had a bounce in her step, and he could hear the echo of a soft tune being hummed for what felt like the entire length of the hallway.

“She’s a lovely young lady.” His Mother commented, tearing his attention away from his thoughts. “I’m glad you spent some time with her this evening. Did you find her to be as pleasant as your sister and I do?”

“Perhaps not in the same way.” He replied coolly, hiding a smirk at the thought of kissing her. “But she was pleasant. Very pretty.”

“I’m sure Mace and Alerie would love to hear about your interest in her. They would stay a little while longer, she would stay a little while longer.”

“Mother, do not worry. I won’t let her get away so easily.” Robb sighed, knowing there was a hidden meaning that just he knew. The girl from the forest did get away, but if he could at least get Margaery to stay, that would be something. He knew she would stay. He just hoped she never found out about what was really going on in his thoughts half of the day. “I believe I found my bride, and the future Queen. One which Father would approve of, not just you and Sansa.”

* * *

“Sansa!” Margaery didn’t even bother knocking, shutting the large door behind her as she announced her presence. The redhead groaned, clearly having just gotten into bed not but a few moments before she entered. “You will not believe what happened.”

“Did you pick a rose from our rose bush? Mother will be so mad when she sees-”

“No! Robb picked it, and he gave it to me, and he showed me where you all like to go for privacy, and then he…” She trailed off as she climbed onto her friends bed, wanting the last part to be a whisper. “He asked me to marry him, and then when I said yes, he kissed me!”

“He did all of that? Just now?” Sansa sat up, her eyes widened and staring in disbelief for only a moment, before smiling. “I always knew you two would get married. Ever since we were little and he was so much taller than you already and he picked a rose from your Grandmother’s bush for you, knowing he would get in trouble. This is exciting! We’re going to be sisters!”

“I don’t know how my Father will take it, obviously he won’t know he kissed me, but Robb did propose without asking permission…” Margaery thought about it all for a moment. Father couldn’t be too upset, could he? No, of course not. The Starks were an honorable family, and Robb would be good to her. “Sansa, I can’t believe it. I’m getting married!”

“Well I can believe it. I suppose my lucky tiara worked. I’m sure Robb or my Mother will want your own tiara made for when you marry into the family, but until then, you should keep that one.”

Margaery stared at the rose in her hand, knowing it was just a rose. But perhaps she would have it pressed and saved for the future. To tell her children about the day their Father proposed to her. It was shameful how much she thought about her and Robb’s future children. Little boys and girls with red curls and blue eyes, though it would be nice to have a few that looked like her as well. There would be many children, she had a feeling. They both came from big families, why not a big family of their own?

“I love him Sansa.” Margaery sighed, sitting back against the pillows. “At least, I think I love him. And I think he likes me, I know men aren’t very good at love, but the way he kissed me… He has to like me too. At least he liked me enough to want to perform our duties with one another. I can’t believe I just said I love him… And I would say it again too. Sansa?”

She turned her head to look across the bed, and her friend had fallen asleep, the blankets pulled up only halfway. It had been a long day, and Margaery smiled. She leaned across the bed and pulled the covers up to her friends shoulders before standing up. She should get some sleep too, there was much to do, and she knew Sansa would be bothering her bright and early about wedding plans, despite the fact she was sleeping.

That night she dreamt of Robb, they were happy, with three children already, a little boy and twins, a boy and a girl. Their son sat in her lap, playing with her crown, while the twins were asleep in cots in front of the fireplace, close by in case they woke up. It was what everything she wanted, and she could hardly believe it was so close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment! Always love to hear from readers. Let it be known I never like what I write after I've written it.


End file.
